To facilitate the integration of research programs to develop products to rapidly identify, prevent and treat food and waterborne diseases that threaten public health. The Food &Waterborne Diseases Integrated Research Network will: 1) Evaluate vaccines, therapeutics and rapid detection methods, 2) Integrate human mucosal immunity with clinical research, 3) Increase research and product development activities, 4) Include the ecology and microbiology of food- and water-borne zoonoses as well as drug-resistant pathogens.